


Southern Hospitality

by Waffle-o (XylB)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: FAHC, GTA Universe, M/M, PWP, assless chaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 01:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XylB/pseuds/Waffle-o
Summary: The unasked-for assless chaps and cowboy hat fit, complete with utter abuse of a southern American accent and pet names.(A crosspost from Tumblr!)





	Southern Hospitality

Jeremy's lying on the bed, holding his phone above his face as he texts Michael and Gavin, when Ryan straddles him. 

Jeremy huffs out a surprised breath and puts the phone aside to look at Ryan. At - At _Ryan_ , straddling him with a wide grin and a pink tinge to his cheeks and - 

"Is that my hat?" Jeremy asks. Ryan's grin shifts into a smirk and he tips the hat to him. 

"Howdy, pardner," he drawls, deep and Southern, and Jeremy chuckles as he rakes his eyes down Ryan's bare chest to - 

"Are those chaps?" 

Ryan's already hard, too, wet at the tip and Jeremy sucks in a breath at the black leather, lifts his eyes to Ryan's again. 

Ryan leans over him and places the hat on a bed post before pressing a kiss to Jeremy's cheek, something terribly smug in his smile. 

"What the hell, Ryan?" Jeremy asks with a laugh, turning to catch Ryan's lips as Ryan slides his shirt up. 

"Don't worry sweetheart, I got ya," Ryan says, still with that Southern twang. It comes out with a bubble of restrained laughter, a sparkle of amusement in his eyes. Jeremy tugs off his shirt and Ryan looks immensely pleased, planting a hand on his chest and bending down to kiss him. 

Ryan sits up again, grabbing the hat on the way, and grinds down on Jeremy's growing erection, running light fingers over Jeremy's abdomen. Jeremy props himself up on his elbows to watch. 

"You gonna ride me, cowboy?" Jeremy asks breathlessly, trying for the same accent but it comes out badly. Ryan's laugh is bright and breathy and he rolls his hips more deliberately, erection bobbing with the movement. Jeremy takes in the sight above him, that broad chest with a hint of a flush spreading down it, the tufts of hair visible under the hat, the flex of muscle in his biceps as he reaches up to hold the hat with one hand. The inner thigh Jeremy can see from here.   

"Might," Ryan replies, and lifts up on his knees to unbutton Jeremy, shoving his jeans and underwear down and patiently waiting for Jeremy to kick them all the way off. 

Ryan grins again and then he turns around, swinging his leg over so his back is facing Jeremy and fuck, Jeremy can't quite deal with how Ryan's ass looks in chaps, framed by leather and the waistband, and when Jeremy spies the hint of slick between his cheeks he damn near bucks Ryan right off. Ryan glances over his shoulder and smirks, rolling his shoulders to flex the muscle and reaching down to spread himself with one hand, showing Jeremy what exactly he'd been busy with earlier. 

"Jesus fuck," Jeremy spits, "Jesus _fuck_."  

"Well, what you waitin' for, darlin'?" Ryan purrs, leaning forward to brace a hand on Jeremy's knee. 

Jeremy takes it as the invitation it is, shifts his weight onto one elbow and steadies his cock, rubbing the head against Ryan's wet hole. It clenches at the touch and Ryan's fingers slip on his own cheek as Jeremy presses against it. He bites his lip and holds himself steady as Ryan sinks back onto it, slowly straightening again as Jeremy slides into him. And shit, he's slick down here, and the effortless way he takes all of Jeremy makes Jeremy's breath catch in his chest. 

Ryan grinds down in a slow circle and moans, bouncing shallowly on Jeremy's dick to adjust. Jeremy groans and Ryan shoots him a cocky grin over his shoulder, dropping a hand to grip Jeremy's thigh. 

"Ride me, cowboy," Jeremy jokes, dropping the accent completely as he curls a hand around Ryan's hip. Ryan laughs and that makes him clench and Jeremy moans, laying down on his back as he slips his hand under his head, propping it up to watch. 

Ryan sets a slow pace at first, rising up all the way and sinking back down with a gorgeous groan, deep and full-throated in the quiet of their bedroom. His toes curl beside Jeremy's ribs and Jeremy rocks him down a touch harder, breath hitching at the sight of himself disappearing into Ryan, again and again and the sound is obscene, smacking and wet between them. 

Jeremy wishes he could see Ryan's face right now - can imagine it, the bright flush on his cheeks and the way his eyes are shut in concentration as he rides Jeremy, faster with Jeremy's encouragement. 

Jeremy's panting hard enough for little noises to slip through, grunts and groans and Ryan's name when Ryan swivels his hips, reaches up to hold the hat on his head as he twists his hips and speeds up. Ryan's puffing out these little 'ah-ah' moans and low groans when Jeremy hits particularly deep, squeezes Jeremy on the slide up and sinks back down beautifully.     

The position doesn't give Jeremy much leverage and he can't thrust up to meet Ryan but he uses the hand on his hip to guide him, his gaze transfixed on the sheen of sweat forming on his back, shining in the dip of his spine. His muscles flex again when he shudders and the hand on Jeremy's thigh leaves to - to jerk himself off, his arm jerking in familiar movements as he tips his head up and pants loudly. Jeremy groans through his gritted teeth and fists a hand in the back of his own hair just to have something to hold onto as his abs tense and he twitches inside Ryan. 

Ryan comes with a punched out groan, dropping down on Jeremy's cock with no finesse and shaking all over, his hand flying over himself. Jeremy pants at the endless flutter-clench around him and fucks up in little snaps of his hips - Ryan sucks in a breath and drops his hand from himself to grip Jeremy's thigh once more, rolling his hips in time with Jeremy's short bucks and a few hot, breathless moments later Jeremy comes with a moan, yanking Ryan down so his ass is flush to Jeremy's hips while he shoots in him, jerking up a little to feel the mess he's leaving in Ryan. 

Jeremy shudders as the last of his orgasm crashes through him and they stay there panting for a minute or two, Ryan's hand sweat-damp against Jeremy's thigh and his shoulders rising and falling with his heavy breathing. 

Ryan then lifts up off of Jeremy and sits down again over his softening dick, a sticky trail of come seeping out of him. Jeremy rubs his palm over a cheek and Ryan shivers, rising up to turn around again. 

"Now was that good for you, sweetheart?" He asks breathlessly, still sticking with the twang. He's grinning wide at Jeremy again, the tufts of hair soaked with sweat under the hat and come splattered up his torso, dots of it drying in his happy trail. Jeremy laughs and Ryan sits back down on him, a little lower to avoid crushing Jeremy's balls. He plants his hands on Jeremy's abdomen and Jeremy pushes himself up with one hand, curling the other around Ryan's shoulder to pull him in. 

Ryan obligingly tilts his head to kiss Jeremy sweetly, the brim of the hat bumping against Jeremy's head. Jeremy slides his hand up to cup Ryan's scruffy jaw and Ryan smiles into the kiss. 

After a few moments Jeremy pulls away, staying close and smiling back as he looks at Ryan. The hat's brim provides a sort of shade for them, a kind of private intimacy even though they're in their own bedroom. 

"Where'd the hell did you get these, Ryan?" Jeremy asks, dropping his hand to pluck at the waistband of the chaps. 

"Robbed that Halloween store on Fifth," Ryan replies, laughing happily at Jeremy's fond eyeroll. 

Jeremy lifts his hand to pull the hat off Ryan's head and plop it on his own, tugging down the back to make it fit better. Ryan's hair falls more over his eyes now, dark with sweat but some of it still soft and dry. 

"Well, this is mine," Jeremy declares, planting his hand on the bed behind him to ease the strain.  

"Suits you better anyway," Ryan says, and this time Jeremy's chuckle is muffled against his mouth. 


End file.
